


I got you

by some_where



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_where/pseuds/some_where
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one ever took Scott's pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I got you

Scott is laying on his bed, alone and desperate and still bloody from Theo’s attack. Melissa is downstairs, looking for more bandages : thick blood has already seeped out of the ones she patched him up with, an ugly red flower spreading on the white gauze. Scott closes his eyes to resist the urge to cry - _why can’t he be stronger, he was never strong enough, he was supposed to protect everyone but he’s a failure_. He lays there, eyes shut and deep in his torturing thoughts, when suddenly a wave of relief washes over him. It’s a physical relief, as if the aching of his slashed skin, the weariness of his shoulders and the suffocating pressure on his lungs were siphoned away. Scott sighs in contentment. The pain is still there, but it’s numb and ghostly and he can deal with it.

“Are you feeling better ?”

The familiar voice startles Scott and his eyes flutter open. Isaac is there, sitting on the edge of the bed, face scrunched up in pain. Scott lowers his gaze to see the other boy grabbing his arm, sickening black veins running up his hand. When he understands what Isaac is doing, Scott abruptly pulls out his arm from the grip. He wants to say a million things - _“What are you doing here ?” “When did you come back ?” “Why ?”_ \- but the only thing that comes out is :

“Don’t do that, I don’t want you getting hurt. I’m fine.”

Isaac looks at him, offended.

“No, you’re not ! I just talked to your mom. You _died_ , Scott.”

His voice cracks on the word and he averts his gaze, as if he wanted to cry. Scott winces. He doesn’t want Isaac to be sad, he just wants to make people feel better - that’s all he ever wanted, really - but somehow he just manages to bring death and suffering around him.

“But I’m okay now. Don’t worry about me.”

“No, you’re not !”

Scott startles, surprised by the outburst. Isaac looks angry and sad.

“Stop. Stop pretending to be fine all the time, even when you’re clearly not. Stop worrying about everyone and refusing to let anyone worry about you. What you’ve been through… I should’ve been here, I’m sorry. You always protected me and the one time you needed me to do the same, I wasn’t here. I’m sorry.”

He is crying now, and so is Scott. But he keeps on talking.

“Let me take care of you for once. At the hospital, when I was burned, you took my pain away. You take everyone’s pain but nobody ever takes yours. So please, let me do this. Let me be here for you this time.”

Scott lays back into the bed and lets Isaac grab his arm again, knowing he won’t change his mind. He feels guilty when Isaac winces in pain, but he’s also relieved to feel better. He looks at Isaac and wants to say a thousand things - _“I’m so glad you’re here” “I’m lost and I don’t know what to do” “I need you” “I’m sorry” “Please don’t go”_ \- but he can’t, not yet.

But Isaac smiles and tightens his grip on his arm as if he would never let go and says :

“I know. I got you.”

And everything is a little better.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because Scott always takes people's pain, but no one ever took his. I'm just saying, Isaac totally would.
> 
> \--------------  
> I created this ao3 account to post the few drabbles and fics I already posted on Tumblr.  
> Find me on Tumblr [here](http://scottmccute.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
